


Prompt: Didn't Leave Nobody but the Baby

by Misstrickster



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John leaves on a hunt and Dean has to take care of Sam. He sings the crying child a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Didn't Leave Nobody but the Baby

John walked around the room collecting his weapons. Turning to his oldest son and his duffle bag; he placed the knives in the duffle. “Now remember what I told you Dean?”

Dean nodded. “Take care of Sammy and if anything tries to come in; shoot first and ask questions later.”

John nodded and hugged his oldest son. “Good soldier; I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Dean nodded. John turned and left the hotel room; slamming the door shut. The sound awoke Sam.

Dean rushed over hushing his little. “Shh Sammy, I’m here.” His brother continued to cry. Dean glanced around in panic for something to calm his brother. Seeing nothing he tried to think of something.

Dean smiled when he remembered his mother use to sing to him to calm him down. “Shh Sammy, I’m gonna sing you a song.” Dean was silent for a moment, trying to think of a song.

He remembered one from a movie he had watched on the tv earlier that might work. “Go to sleep little babe; you’re momma’s gone away and your daddy’s gonna stay. “

 

Dean sang softly. “You’re a sweet little babe; honey in the rock and the sugar don’t stop.” Dean continued to sing till Sammy drifted off. Smiling at a job well done, Dean sat in the chair next to the bed to watch his brother sleep. 


End file.
